Really dont care, but I care
by Belatriz Alice Potter
Summary: Fanfic baseada na música Really Don't Care. Conta a história por dois pontos de vistas diferentes. Um pela bela Marlene Mckinnon, desde seu sexto ano em Hogwarts até a sua morte, e o outro do nosso belo Sirius Black, narrando a partir da morte de Marlene até a sua prisão.


Os personagens não me pertencem e sim a J.K. Rowling.  
Fic baseada na música da Demi Lovato e Cher Lloyd, Really Don't Care.  
Espero que gostem e se gostarem comentem para deixar uma iniciante feliz.

* * *

Saímos pela primeira vez no nosso sexto ano em Hogwarts. Lily me avisava para não sair com você, pois você é melhor amigo do Tiago, porém ele tinha mudado, mas você não. Ficamos por quase dois meses juntos, até você dizer que acabou e horas mais tarde eu te pegar agarrando uma sonserina em um dos corredores, depois disso, nunca mais nos falamos.

Então, meses depois, comecei a sair com uns dos irmãos Prewett, Fábio se não me engano, e você começou com crises de ciúmes, Tiago me disse que você falou a ele que parti seu coração, mas você não pensou que partiu o meu primeiro.

Durante meu namoro com Fábio, começou a me mandar cartas, me parar no meio dos corredores ou até mesmo bilhetes na sala de aula dizendo que me ama, mas depois de tudo o que me fez, tudo isso são apenas mentiras a mim e eu realmente não me importo mais com você.

Em nosso sétimo ano, Lilian finalmente deu a tão esperada chance ao Tiago, e você achou que isso podia de algum modo nos aproximar, eu não fugi de você, deixei você se aproximar, mas quando tentou algo a mais, eu te parei, alegando que você já teve sua chance e a deixou passar.

Nos formamos e pouco tempo depois Lily e Tiago se casaram, e tempos mais tarde quando descobriram que ela estava grávida e avisaram que nós dois seríamos os padrinhos, Lilian tentava me convencer que ainda te amava e que tinha escolhido o cara errado pra mim, que na época estava namorando Gilderoy Lockhart.

Pouco tempo depois do batizado de Harry, decidi te dar outra chance, mas fui convocada em uma missão da Ordem junto com a minha família, e você sabia, não podia negar que o compromisso com ela era mais importante naqueles tempos, o problema era que aquela missão foi tudo uma emboscada feita pelos comensais, mas quando percebemos, já era tarde demais.

****POV Sirius****

Fomos designados pela Ordem em uma missão de ajuda aos McKinnon que estavam atrasados com a sua. Não sei por que, mas estou com um aperto no peito, uma sensação que algo ruim aconteceu. Como será que estão Lilian, Tiago e Harry com Voldemort atrás deles? Como será que está Marlene nessa missão, que até agora não chegou?

Só acordei do meu transe quando Emmeline me chamou, éramos ela, eu, Hestia, Dédalo e Gideão. Quando chegamos, fiquei destruído por dentro, e corri para ver se era apenas uma ilusão da minha mente, mas não era. Agarrei o seu corpo e fiquei chorando, até que Dumbledore veio soltou você de mim, e aparatou comigo.

Quase duas semanas depois, Lilian me mandou uma carta. Fiquei apreensivo com o conteúdo dela, mas Pedro não teria capacidade de trair Tiago, teria? Tive a resposta a poucas semanas depois, já não bastava ter perdido a você, perco o meu melhor amigo e esposa que acabou se tornando minha amiga juntos?

Vou atrás daquele bastardo, confronto ele, mas ele já tinha um plano arquitetado, parecia que sabia que ia atrás dele me vingar a morte de vocês, e adivinha ele corta um dedo e quando o ataco se transforma num rato miserável que é. Agora entendo a forma animaga dele.

O ministro da magia e os aurores vêm atrás de mim, achando que trai meus melhores amigos, e me encontram rindo como um louco e me levam à Azkaban, mas sinceramente, eu realmente não me importo, afinal, não tenho mais nada na vida, ou melhor, tenho sim, tenho o Harry, irei viver por ele, e quando eu puder sair daqui viveremos juntos e serei o pai que Harry não poderá ter, por causa de um bastardo nojento em que eu, Tiago e Lilian confiamos. Apenas por Harry, o meu afilhado, o filho do Pontas e da Pimentinha, ou como o chamam agora, o menino que sobreviveu.


End file.
